


shirim

by pepsipink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, milf rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsipink/pseuds/pepsipink
Summary: She can’t falter - not now, not when she had practically been flaunting for his attention this entire time.





	shirim

**Author's Note:**

> marathoned the entire dragon ball franchise at the start of 2019 and well here we are dfhsidkjghsijkgsbdgj

Goku can be dense.

It isn’t that he finds her unattractive, she thinks - in her forties, and not for nothing, she’s still got a bangin’ body. Her skin is fresh, glowing - her curves might’ve been a bit more accentuated considering she was a mother to two children, but men  _ liked _ a bit of weight on their women, didn’t they? Not that she and Goku slept together too often, since he was…  _ Goku _ , but she definitely took note of how he’d squeeze her butt, and take gentle bites out of her thighs - surely it was because he found it sexy.

He practices his form, while she looks on in one of her handcrafted cheongsam. 

The weather was scorching, and well, were pants  _ really _ necessary? And perhaps she’d forgotten her undergarments back with the laundry that was hanging up to dry - a warm breeze occasionally drifting through their front yard, right up her legs - and Chi-Chi makes no effort to try and close her legs or cover up.

But will Goku notice? Mm, probably not.

“Hey, Chi - you wanna spar? You’re lookin’ awfully bored out there. It’s been a while since the two of us really had a go!”

Well, that was one way to get his attention.

There isn’t much hesitation from there on out - she ties her hair back, and lunges forward - earning a wide, terrifying grin from her husband. It was exactly that kind of smile that made the blood rush in between her legs, and yet she curses at herself for thinking back to the sex again. It’s Goku - he wants to fight - fighting is fighting, fighting is not fucking.

Time halts when she kicks her leg up to his chin, his fist wraps around her entire ankle - his expression changes in what seems like slow motion. 

She can’t falter - not now, not when she had practically been flaunting for his attention this entire time - yet her face turns beat red, and she tries to free her leg of her husbands grasp so she can rush inside and start cleaning, get started on dinner,  _ anything _ to free herself of this overwhelming  _ shame _ that she finds herself experiencing. 

The horror in his eyes turns to something much different, softening - his smile gets  _ dumber _ , and his fingertips creep forward, sliding up the slit of her dress, and slowly, but surely, he’s got her pulled close.

“Ah, you know me, Chi - I’m not great at hints, and stuff.”

She has a leg wrapped around his waist, and with the way he presses his clothed erection between her thighs. He was so… big, it was impossible to ignore. 

“W-We can’t do it out here.”

“Why not? Goten ain’t here - won’t be for a few hours.”

“ _ You _ ,” Chi-Chi breathes, “Are filthy.”

Goku bites his lip, lifting her into his arms - nuzzling their noses together. 

“I won’t be the only one, once I’m through with ya’.”

The initial shock of being laid down in the sand pit is agitating enough, but she gets over herself - he had the decency to rid himself of the top half of his gi, laying it beneath his wife’s head. He’s already glistening with sweat from the light training he’d accomplished, and with the heat - he wasn’t built for the hot weather, but it wasn’t going to stop him. 

Her breasts are confined to her cheongsam, no - he wouldn’t strip her nude completely out in the open - not that she’d complain if it did happen, (or rather, she’d complain, but she’d like it.) Instead, his hands grasp at her thighs - just as she thought he would, he keeps his lips pressed to her jawline, his knee rubs the space in between her legs. 

She’s already soaking wet - she can see the moisture staining his pants when he pulls away.

“We don’t have protection…”

Goku lifts his head, eyes featuring such intense determination - she knew that there was nothing that would get in his way at this point.

“I’ll be careful.” He pauses, “Then again, I wouldn’t mind seein’ the baby weight on you again, considering I had to miss the goods the second time around.”

“Selfish.”

**Author's Note:**

> i need dbz mutuals
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.pepsipink.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/pepsicore)


End file.
